1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment structure and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an alignment structure and a method thereof for an individual printed circuit board to be assembled in a panel in place.
2. Description of Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) is obtained by patterning a copper layer on a substrate to form a transmission path between devices according to a predefined layout. PCBs support electronic components for installation and interconnection, which is applied in electronic products for information, communication and consumer electronic industries.
For mass production, PCB manufacturers combine several individual boards into a single panel. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional PCB panel structure. Each individual board 100a is connected with a PCB panel 100 by a bonding structure 102 which takes the form of V-cut or V-notch.
However, when one or more individual boards fail due to a circuit defect such as an incorrect circuit pattern during the process, the whole panel has to be discarded, which wastes other functional boards and creates pollution.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved design capable of fully utilizing remaining functional boards in a panel when a defective board is caused in the panel, so that the problems of resource waste and pollution can be avoided.